CrissCrossed Scars That Won't Heal
by silver rosebud
Summary: Tori gets viciously murdered. How will everyone cope? Because Tori is a ghost? That is crazy... well not really. T for murder. Most shippings!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own victorious at all but this is my first REAL victorious story.**

Beck's POV

"Good job on the acting challenge yesterday!" a couple of my 'fan girls' said, looking longingly at me.

"Back off!" a voice yelled and the two girls cringed at the sound. My girlfriend, Jade, strutted towards them and gave them 'the look'. The got the message and left, running.

"It's okay babe." I whispered softly into her ear. Jade smiled, which only happened when she was around me. I leaned in, about to kiss her…

"Hey, have you guys seen Tori?" Andre asked us, looking around nervously.

"We haven't seen Vega all day." Jade said, obviously ticked about the interruption.

"Jade, calm down. It is time for improv class anyway." I said, running my hand through her long hair.

We went to Sikowitz's classroom and sat in our usual seats. The first thing I noticed was that one of the school's TVs was at the front of the room. And then Sikowitz came in through the window, for the 90th time this year.

"Good morning class! Today we will learn about- great golly why is there a TV in my room?" Sikowitz asked, being, well, Sikowitz.

"I'll give you this and maybe you will remember." Jade said, holding up a coconut. Sikowitz accepted the gift with joy, hammered a small hole into it, and stuck a straw through the hole.

"Ah yes! Now I remember! Today we, instead of doing an acting exercise, will be watching a recorded news report about a recent murder here in Hollywood. In fact, it happened last Saturday night." Sikowitz announced, sipping his coconut.

Sikowitz grabbed the remote that was laying face-down on his desk and pressed 'play'.

"Hello. I would say Good morning like normal, but it is not. Because today, a young couple was walking along the beach when they saw the body of a currently unidentified teenage girl washed up on the sand. They ran to check on the girl, but their efforts were in vain. Because this girl was brutally murdered."

A picture of the girl went on the screen, and everyone screamed at what was on.

The previously unidentified girl was Tori.

**Kay remember that was the preview so please review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Victorious.**

**Tori: No pun? At all?**

**Me: YOU are supposed to be dead! Get back into your Fanfiction grave!**

**Tori: Fine… *climbs into coffin.* **

Normal POV  
>It was Tori.<p>

It was Tori

_It was TORI!  
><em>And it was obvious that she had been murdered. Her face was slashed open with two wounds that made a X, her left eye was gouged out, there were three stab wounds in her chest that left dried blood all over her once-white t-shirt, and a large gash in her stomach that went so deep her guts spilled out.

And her right eye looked empty.

Cat shrieked, Andre fainted, Robbie and Rex covered each other's eyes, Sikowitz dropped his coconut (a.n. oh my he must be terrified!), Beck looked horrified, even Jade looked close to collapsing, and everyone else in the room let out an ear-splitting scream.

Sikowitz clumsily grabbed the remote and fumbled with it until he hit the 'off' button.

"O-o-okay c-class, I think w-we should have a-an early break. Class d-d-dismissed!" Sikowitz stuttered in shock of what he just saw.

Everyone stumbled out of class like they were drunk. Except Andre, he was carried by Beck out of the classroom.

"WAKE UP!" Beck shouted, slapping Andre in the face repeatedly

"I'M UP FOR CHIZZ SAKE!"

"Good. I thought you would never wake up when you heard Tori was murdered" Beck said with a grimace, only to see Andre fall to the floor again

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

**Sorry for shortness. I am just ticked off.**

**Why? Because I keep hearing 'Tori is a brat, she gets everything' 'Tori doesn't deserve it' and stuff like that. Okay, I have something to say to everyone out there that can't seem to get it through their thick skulls.**

**IT. IS. A. FLIPPIN. SHOW!**


End file.
